Replacing a wheel rim, to be assembled with an automobile tire, with another rim having a larger rim diameter (what is called “inch up”) in order to make the tire look massive and improve appearance thereof has been widely practiced. However, there arises a problem of an increase in rolling resistance or the like when a large diameter wheel rim is assembled with a large diameter tire because then unsprung weight increases due to an increase in the wheel weight.
In view of this, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire provided with a decorative band (a color line) formed by printing, painting, a seal, a sticker or the like on a sidewall portion of the tire, as disclosed in PTL 1. The pneumatic tire can make an apparent rim diameter of a wheel rim assembled therewith look larger than the actual size without so much increasing the unsprung weight of a vehicle.